Many federal, state and local governments regulate the sale of certain products to consumers. Such regulations commonly affect controlled substances, such as cigarettes and alcohol. For example, in the United States, certain states restrict sales of cigarettes to adults over the age of 18 or 19. Other countries have age restrictions on cigarette sales that range from age 14 to age 21. Other products, such as firearms and fireworks, also may be subject to regulatory sales restrictions. In jurisdictions with such regulations, law enforcement authorities seek improved ways to track compliance with the regulatory sales restrictions for controlled substances and other regulated products.
In addition, many governments impose sales taxes on specific regulated products, such as cigarettes, alcohol and motor fuel. In such cases, the taxing authority often seeks better ways to track sales and ensure proper collection of taxes.
In addition, for many regulated products a public and social issue exists as it pertains to the proper use of the products, including but not limited to the avoidance of abuse, including but not limited to underage use, as well as public service and health issues.
This document describes systems and methods that provide solutions to some or all of the problems described above, and that may provide additional benefits.